Of Spanners And Pipes
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: It begins with a noisy pipe, a pan and a spanner. Random/crack fic


**Random crack fic... This was inspired by my noisy bathroom pipes, lol... Pipes = Spanner = Shoichi :P Hope you enjoy this!**

Of Spanners And Pipes

Shoichi looks up from his thick books as an odd noise comes from his bathroom. He is currently in his college dorm, studying for his upcoming technical examinations. Curious yet wary, he picks up a pan that's oddly located beside him.

As he sneaks towards the door of the bathroom, the noises seem jerkier and louder. With as much agility as a Shoichi can muster, he slams open the door and flicks the lights on. The pan is held offensively in front of him as his hands shake. He feels an upset stomach acting up.

**CLANK!**

Shoichi doubles over from his stomachache at the sudden noise, his eyes widening ever so large as a blond peers at him from the opening of the drainage in his eyes analyze the redhead as the blond sucks on a lollipop before pulling it out of his mouth to speak, revealing a spanner-like shape of the candy.

"Ara, I didn't happen to catch you at a bad time, did I?"

Shoichi shakes his head, lying on the cold tiled floor as the blond pulls himself up from the tiny drainage pipe. He sweeps his murky green clothing that resembles a full body overall and fixes the goggles on his head, before offering a gloved hand to Shoichi.

Shoichi accepts the hand as the stranger pulls him up from his uncomfortable position on the floor. He pushes his thick rimmed spectacles higher up on the bridge of his nose out of a nervous habit as he fidgets in front of the blond.

"A-ano, how did you even get through that pipe? I-isn't it tiny?"

The blond watches him impassively, as if thinking up an answer. He pops the lollipop back into his mouth with an audible "pop", shrugging nonchalantly. Shoichi resists the urge to facepalm at the blond. He jerks back in surprise when the towering blond ruffles his messy hair.

"Ara, Japanese people are certainly the best. So small yet so mighty."

Then, he proceeds to stride out of the bathroom with his long legs, leaving the redhead floundering after him. When he emerges from the bathroom, the strange seems to have settled onto a beanbag with one of his more advanced books.

"H-hey! I was reading that!"

The stranger immediately stands up as the redhead comes crashing into the plush beanbag, heading towards the single bed in the corner of the dorm room. The book is still in his hands as he continues to read it before slamming it shut. He then picks up Shoichi's tablet that is on the bed and begins tapping numerous codes on the touchscreen keyboard.

Shoichi watches in amazement, as he peers from over the blond's shoulder, at the smooth running of the now ungloved fingers and the fast moving codes on the screen. His green eyes flick to the book that the blond had been reading. "Mass Storage Programming by Spanner" is the title printed on it.

"H-hey, what are y-you doing?"

After a pause, the busy blond mumbles, "Mass storage programming...".

"O-oh, who're you a-anyway?"

This time, there's a longer pause before he answers. "Spanner."

"W-what?"

The blond looks up at the redhead, passive annoyance in his eyes. Apparently, he doesn't like having to repeat himself or being disturbed while working.

"Hand me a spanner. This tablet is ancient."

"O-oh!" Shoichi runs off to get his toolbox. "Here..!"

The stranger takes it wordlessly and Shoichi nearly shrieks in shock as the stranger smacks the spanner on the tablet! _This tablet had been a gift from his mom and sister!_ Shoichi doubles over from the shock and worry before promptly passing out.

Meanwhile the blond's eyes slide over to the now unconscious redhead and sighs. _A technician should never have such bad sleeping habits..._ He puts the tiny tablet parts away before stretching his lanky body. _It's about time he did some exercise anyway..._

Then, he picks up the redhead before dumping him on the bed, tucking the blankets up to his chin and snugly fits a nightcap, that was hanging from the doorknob, onto the mess of red hair. _There, neat and tidy, ready for bed!_

xx

As dawn nears, the blond quickly sneaks into the bathroom and down the drainage pipe, covering his tracks like he was never there. As he takes one last look at the bathroom, he can't help but feel like a superhero of some sort. A loud alarm blares from the room and he quickly slides down to his secret base.

_Better go before the water runs!_

xx

Shoichi jumps awake at the blaring of his alarm, the nightcap falling from his head from the sudden movement. His mind races as he remembers of the "dream that could not possibly have been a dream" before switching his tablet on.

It restarts normally, the logo of Vongola Corp. popping on the screen. Once it has restarted, he flicks through everything he remembers having and finds that everything is in place. _Except for one video._ Curiosity getting the best of him, he taps on it.

The face of the blond that starred in his "dream that could not have been a dream" pops up, confirming his existence and appearance. A lollipop stick is stuck in his mouth as he works on something. His passive eyes seem to now notice the camera.

"Ohayo, Shoichi-kun. I hacked into your personal database and suited the tablet to your personal choice. Enjoy it. Oh, your spanner is still with me. I'll return it soon. From, Spanner."

Shoichi facepalms at the short videoclip. _Wait, what? Did he say Spanner?_ Shoichi turns to the book on his bedside table and his eyes widen by a huge fraction. _He'd met THE Spanner and didn't know he was!_

As Shoichi wallows in his inner turmoil, Spanner tinkers away in his secret base, sneezing every few minutes. _I must be catching a cold..._

**Review please! I wanna know your opinions!**


End file.
